DESCRIPTION (taken directly from the application) The aim of this conference is to provide a forum for authoritative investigators who are actively involved in various disciplines which define the leading edges of bladder research. It is important for such investigators to continue to meet regularly for the purpose of discussing the latest developments in their individual fields, to analyze the significance of current research, to discuss new tactics for unresolved problems, to critically evaluate current theories, and to develop new theories and approaches as needed. To accomplish this goal, we have designed a comprehensive two-and-a-half day Bladder Research Congress to take place in San Francisco, California, April 23-25, 1998. The conference will be organized into five half-day sessions, with each session encompassing one of five topics: 1) Epithelial-Mesenchymal Interactions; 2) Extracellular Matrix and Muscle; 3) Nerves and Pharmacology; 4) Infection and Immunology; and 5) Oncology. Each session will be introduced by two expert moderators followed by five invited primary speakers. After the five speakers, there will be a 45-minute panel discussion which will foster exchanges of ideas between the speakers, moderators, and the audience. Two breaks during the morning and afternoon session as well as the lunch break will allow more informal discussion. At the completion of the first two days of the Bladder Research Congress, a combined poster session and mixer will follow. This will encourage all bladder investigators to share their work and allow for careful analysis of data that is best conveyed in poster form. All investigators who attend the Bladder Research Congress will be asked to contribute their work for a published proceeding from the conference. This conference will provide the forum for all serious bladder investigators to exchange current data and findings during the three days of the Bladder Research Congress. Bringing together experts in all areas of bladder research will allow cross-fertilization and the exchange of ideas to allow further progress in this important area of health research.